Crystal Academy
by wolf1998111
Summary: Crystal Academy exists to contain those with extreme abilities and powers that would frighten normal people. that being said...the story that about to unfold will entail anything but the word normal. (this is a story written in by me (wolf1998111) and another. she has the same story up on archiveofourown. links to that will be coming soon. not sure what rating yet. may change.)


_**Statue limitations**_

"So, this is it, eh?"

A tall, pale grey-skinned woman, with heterochromic eyes (right crimson red, left purplish red), rose pink hair kept over her left shoulder, and full, pale lips looked up towards a massive, newly-erected statue, smiling.

Varis zos Galvus, Head Principal of Crystal Academy.

"Yeah, I guess… kinda hard to miss the giant statue of the head principal at the gate." A slender, yet short girl with jet black yet rough and slightly unkempt shoulder-length hair and moss brown highlights… who, strangely enough, was blindfolded with a black cloth blindfold. "Well...unless you were to knock the thing down..."

As if to jinx it, she adjusted her blindfold, but mere seconds after she finished, suddenly, knocked over slightly, making her blindfold slip a little and her hand lands on the large and tall iron gates. She opened her eyes, startled…

"Shit.." She muttered as she unintentionally unleashed a dark matter energy blast from her hand that blew the gates clean off their hinges. A loose bar flew through the air; impaling the chest of the statue. The statue (and by extent, the ground) rumbled as a crack grew upwards through the head of the statue… which led to the statue's head coming clean off; exploding violently, shards landing violently at the taller woman's feet.

"You… you're barely even here… and you…"

The air grew thick and tense, almost as if tainted by an imaginary miasma, and the pale-grey woman closed her eyes and clenched her fist in anger.

"You're already trying to destroy us…"

She opened her eyes, right eye's sclera having turned black, and she began to levitate into the air.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY! TO ME, LOST ALLAGAN SET OF MAIMING!"

With her loud, furious cry, a set of elaborate and ancient looking, yet having futuristic like parts, armor came flying from all around, latching on to the bloodthirsty woman, almost completely encasing her. Even the majority of her face was covered by the strange armor, and a spear came flying into her left hand. She grabbed it firmly, and spun it around a few times, before taking a stance in mid-air.

She let out a savage battle cry as she charged the blindfolded woman before her.

"W-W-What?! H-Hey! Calm down!...Please?" The shorter women stammered. She almost fell backwards, but finally managed to fix her blindfold.

"It...seems you're not going to calm down…" The shorter women muttered, getting into a dodging stance, ready to dodge whatever was thrown at her. While nothing was thrown, per se, in a literal sense, the angry spear-wielding woman swung her lance around her body, slamming the blunt side of the spear against her opponent, thus sending her flying. She then leapt after her opponent, getting above her, and kicking her full-force into the ground. Then, the angry woman charged towards her nigh-unfortunate victim…

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, a black-armored giant of a man appeared between the angry woman and the pinned woman.

"Professor van Baelsar?!"

Said Professor rolled his eyes in his armor, pushing the spear-wielding woman back. She landed on her feet as the man turned to the beaten woman, offering a hand.

"Please forgive Miss Styrsyngwyn, Miss Oookami. The Academy has been her home for as long as she can remember, and it is the only place she feels truly safe. She undoubtedly thought you were threatening it… she didn't know you were a new student." He explained.

"I tried to tell her it was an accident…." She muttered, before taking the proffered hand. The Professor pulled her into a stand, slowly so as not jar the beaten and bruised woman. As she stood, the lancer simply glared, and van Baelsar sighed heavily.

"You'd be wise to not trifle with her. In addition to having incredible mastery of both her powers and combat in general, her boyfriend is the head principal's only son. If you think she is strong, you would be wise to not even think of crossing him." He warned.

"Uhhh...why would I do that? I'm just here to learn…." She sighed, brushing herself off. The Professor shrugged.

"Just a fair warning… for Emperor Galvus' son is known for his… bloodlust. He finds hunting fun… and let's just say his preferred prey is… atypical." He added.

"..Sounds fantastic... Wait..what was that lancer's whole name again, sir?" Oookami asked. She also began to shift around on the balls of her feet; juggling ideas around in her head.

"Her full name is Miss Sylbstyr Styrsyngwyn. She is a very powerful technopath, and, combined with her superhuman intellect, she is a force to be reckoned with. Add in her skill with the Allagan Dragoon techniques, and she is the most lethal technopath on campus. You would do well to prove to her you aren't a threat to her only home, or else your fate is as good as sealed. As one final note, my full name is Professor Gaius van Baelsar, head of this campus' security." Gaius answered.

"..Good to know… Could you point me to the female dorms please…."

Upon hearing Sylb's name, Osha became visibly depressed and pulled the hood of her roughed up jacket over her head, covering most of her face. Her now-visible feline tail began twitching unsteadily.

"I will have one of my lieutenants lead you. Her name is Livia sas Junius, and she is in charge of security at the female dorms. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to report the damage…"

Gaius raised a hand towards the right side of his helmet.

"Yes, Livia… yes, yes. A new student requires guidance. No, Miss Styrsyngwyn did not break anything in her body… yes, I had to intervene… I know… Just get here… thank you."

The man let out an exasperated sigh.

"She's too damn clingy…" He muttered to himself quietly.

Just as Sylbstyr relaxed her stance, a white-armored woman leapt off of a nearby roof, landing in front of Osha. She stood up properly, and folded her arms.

"Are you the new student?" She asked.

"...Yes." Osha said. She seemed like she was trying to look Livia in the eyes through her bandages, much to the woman's bewilderment.

"Are you blind underneath there?" She asked.

"..No... bad things happen if it's removed though….like that statue over there." Osha admitted. "I don't need to see though." She added, pointing to the statue with its head gone without looking back at all. Livia blinked, and eyed the tailed student warily.

"...That means you are buried in darkness… dark matter manipulation… I'll be keeping my eye on you." She mused, before turning and beckoning to the new student.

"Follow me anyways. I'll show you around."


End file.
